


Feel You

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha!Marco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartache, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Erik, POV Second Person, Rivalry, doubts, dubious ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Erik has secretly loved and desired Marco for a rather long time, but Marco is the star of the team and loves somebody else. Yet, he takes Erik home with him to spend one passionate night with him...





	Feel You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts), [kaenmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaenmoonlight/gifts).



> For the four to me very special and dear people I'm still writing and posting for.
> 
> Thank you for always reading all of my stories, even my beloved historical AUs about the Middle Ages and ancient Rome and Germania. They are the stories closest to my heart, and I am so very grateful that you support them the way you do.
> 
> Thank you for always leaving your user kudos and so many guest kudos under my works. Without you, most of my works would hardly get any kudo at all sometimes. 
> 
> Thank you for always leaving lovely comments and encouraging words under my fics and for never being harsh and never giving me the feeling that my stories are a failure.
> 
> A special thanks to lovely mariothellama and kaenmoonlight for bookmarking some of my stories, without you, most of my last fics wouldn't get any bookmark at all.
> 
> My serious health issues last week have forced me to revaluate my life. I have more than 70 user subscriptions. But only the four of you are constantly giving me the feeling that my stories are enjoyable to read and worthy to be supported openly and visibly. You are the only ones showing me that you appreciate the time, heart, care and effort I put into writing, editing and posting on a regular basis. 
> 
> Without you, I would have given up writing and posting weeks ago, and you are the only reason why I'm still doing it. I won't give up writing and posting, but I will write and post much less at least over the next weeks. Damaging my health and neglecting my life for silent readers not bothering to give me something back or not wanting to get caught reading my stories isn't worth it.
> 
> I know that you four will understand me and still be there when I post something again, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for that.
> 
> This story is my way of dealing with my illness and my struggles with AO3, I'm sorry that it isn't fluffy and happy and that it has a dubious ending. If you would like to read the sequel to this story told from Marco's POV my dears, then let me know, I will try to write it for you even though it might take a while.
> 
> My dearest GoForGoals, mariothellama, pinkquill22 and kaenmoonlight, thank you so much for your ongoing and outstanding support, you guys rock!!!! <33

The bed creaks ever so slightly whenever he shifts his weight above you, and the quiet noises ring unnatural loud in your ears. The dimmed light of the lamp hanging on the wall somewhere over your head almost hurts in your red-rimmed eyes, its yellow-golden shine forming a bright halo around his figure until you think that he is a mystic being that came from another world to turn your own world upside down.

He actually comes from another planet somehow, from a world that is so different from yours that it would take more than a life-long journey with a spaceship for you to reach it.

He's famous and wanted and celebrated and the shining star of his universe, sending his bright white light through the black abyss of the big void to illuminate the other universes existing next to his own, while you are just one of the dark and lifeless boulders that can't glow and shine on their own and without the huge and glorious sun they circle around.

You know that you should be grateful that he considered you worthy enough to bathe in his warm rays tonight, but you know that you are only a substitute for the one he really craves for - but who is a brightly shining star himself and doesn't really need his warmth and his light to exist.

Two suns can't exist in the same system for too long, their balance will always be fragile and easily to be destroyed, and each star in this universe and every other universe that might exist will strive to be the only one all the smaller dark planets will circle around.

This is the reason why you are here tonight, why you are here in his bed lying underneath him, and you remind yourself that you should be grateful for this one night and that you shouldn't long for something you will never have:

His love.

His love is reserved for someone else, for the other sun rivaling with him about who of them is shining brighter and warmer.

Yet you are the one he's holding in his arms tonight, because you are his faithful companion and not his rival, the planet that would be cold, dark and dead without his light, but which sparkles like a precious blue jewel in the darkness of the universe when he lets his warm and bright rays shine on you.

His arms feel perfect around your with desire and need burning body, and his passionate kisses make you breathless and yearn for more. His lips are relentless upon your own, his tongue demanding access to each part of your tingling mouth.

You let him explore what is his anyway, what has been his ever since you looked into his sparkling amber-green eyes for the first time and he pulled his lips to his oh so unique boyish lopsided smile while he appraised you and flared his nostrils to take in your scent.

The scent that reveals your true nature to everyone right away, no matter how much you try to hide it, and which changed unmistakably when he slowly glided closer to you like a big golden cat cornering its prey.

You could smell the sweet note of your scent yourself when he brushed against your arm with his own as if by accident, and you were unable to suppress the shiver of arousal wrecking your body when he circled you and leaned in until his lips were almost touching your throat right where your pulse was racing. He knew instantly how much you longed for his touch, and there was nothing you could have done to hide your desire from him, your entire body trembling when you watched him walk away with a cheerful whistle.

 _"I hope that we will get to know each other better soon, Omega!"_ You still remember the words he whispered in your ear before turning around and walking over to the other star of your new team - his rival when it comes to whose light is shining brighter, but your rival when it comes to who possesses his love.

His heated kisses make your head spin, and you can feel your slick dripping out of you and coating the inner sides of your thighs and his groin. You are so wet and ready for him, wave after wave of your painful longing and need coursing through your veins until you feel like flying and burning up at the same time.

Icarus must have felt the same way you're feeling now when he flew high in the sky, coming too close to the sun, the star's hot touch and kiss burning his wings and making him fall down into the abyss of pure agony.

“Please, oh please...” you hear yourself whisper, your voice that hoarse that it seems to belong to another person. You feel so empty, so terribly empty, and you crave for him to fill this emptiness deep inside you that it is a sharp sting in your innermost core, a sting that makes it hard for you to breathe. You struggle for air but his lips soothe you, gliding almost tenderly over the flushed and sweaty skin of your face and your throat.

He arches his back like a tomcat – the big golden lion he reminds you of – when he travels down on your body to take your hard nipples into his mouth and roll them between his teeth. The teeth you want to feel breaking your skin and leaving their mark upon your neck.

You know that this will never happen, but you can't help but long for feeling the pain of his claim nevertheless. A pain that would replace the numbness you have felt for far too long. Every pain will be better than this cold numbness, and you press your body against his and welcome the forceful pull on your nipples that makes you forget the emptiness and the numbness for at least a little while.

“Oh yes, more please!” you moan and he chuckles very pleased, a throaty and possessive sound that vibrates against your chest and shoots straight into your groin. You are so hard, so damn hard, and it's driving you crazy, but he avoids touching you there on purpose, kneeling in between your spread legs and coming close to almost touching you where you need it the most, but only almost.

Your slick pours out of you, leaving a small puddle on the damp sheets, and the sweet scent of your arousal and your heat intermingles with his dark and heavy musk to a tantalizing mixture. It fills your nose and the warm air of his bedroom, and you close your eyes for a moment and taste it on your tongue.

“Oh no, don't close your eyes! Look at me and see what I'm gonna do to you!”

Your eyes fly open again to his harsh order, and you swallow when he stares down at you with deep red glowing eyes. He licks his swollen lips and another shiver wrecks you when you imagine him doing that after he has claimed you and marked you as his, licking the droplets of your red claret from his teeth.

Your hard dick twitches when he narrows his eyes and strokes teasingly over your quivering flanks, and you ask yourself from where he takes his strength to draw this out the way he's doing. Your vision is blurred with lust, your mind clouded with your need and your painful arousal, and you fear that you will lose your sanity if he keeps teasing you.

“Need you. Need to feel you, please...” you manage to croak out in between the shudders and chills that keep your body in their painful grip.

He bares his teeth to a snarl and the redness of his eyes becomes deeper and more intense. “You want me that bad?” He watches you attentively and you open your mouth but only a small, strangled noise comes out, so you nod frantically, hoping that it will be enough to finally make him stop teasing you and do what both of you need more than you have ever needed anything.

You know that he needs you as badly as you need him. You can see it in his eyes and smell it in the dark note of his overwhelming scent, the scent of a powerful and strong Alpha in rut. You can hear it in the low growls he can't keep inside, and you can sense it by the heat radiating from his with sweat glistening body.

He might not love you, but he needs you just as much as you need him, and this is more than you thought you would ever get from him only a couple of days ago.

But he is the Alpha and you are the Omega, his pride keeping him from admitting the truth that he is just as desperate for you as you are for him.

“You know that I do. Take me, Alpha, take me hard!” Your demand pulls an angry hiss from him, but he finally obeys and grabs your hips to position himself.

You're shaking by the time you feel the engorged head of his big Alpha cock touching your needy hole, breaching the tight ring muscle with ease as he slowly glides into you inch by inch. You somehow expected him to just ram himself into you, but he takes his time, watching you closely with deep red glowing eyes, pushing deeper and deeper until he is sheathed to the hilt inside your tight heat.

Your pulsing channel encloses the big shaft almost splitting you in half, and the way his thick and long hard Alpha manhood brushes against your clenching walls lets stars of lust and arousal explode before your stinging eyes. Your slick makes it so easy for him to move when he gives you a few experimental shallow thrusts, enough to let the fire in your veins burn higher and higher, but not enough to quench your thirst for more and satisfy the hunger of your heat torturing every cell of your body.

He knows what he's doing to you, you can see it in his hungry gaze and his predatory and smug smile, and you bite down on your bottom lip to keep your pleas inside, not willing to give him what he wants and beg him for mercy. The amber-green of his eyes isn't visible under the deep red any longer and he snarls and growls when you don't beg him to go faster, his eyes following the small droplets of blood trickling down from the corner of your mouth where you have bitten down too hard.

His arms tremble under the heavy weight of his aroused body as he braces his hands against the mattress at each side of your head to control his movements, and the rolling snaps of his hips make you want to scream and shout for more. The silken sheets rub against your back every time he pushes into you, and your oversensitive skin feels as if an army of thousands of tiny ants would crawl all over your heated flesh. The obscene noises he makes when he thrusts into your dripping core with his big Alpha cock would make you blush with embarrassment if you weren't as desperate and needy as you are, and the breathtaking sensations of his hard dick hitting this special bundle of nerves deep inside you with every playful move finally pulls all the sounds from you he craved to provoke with his slow and skillful fucking.

You mewl and moan and grunt and gasp for him, your short nails scratching over his shoulders and upper arms as you try to pull him closer. Your whole body jerks, arches and shudders as if struck by lightnings every time he presses himself forward until you can feel his heavy balls slapping against your wet butt cheeks. You couldn't hide your lust and arousal from him even if you wanted to, your body betraying you and proving to him that you have never ever been fucked as good and thoroughly in your entire life before as he's fucking you tonight.

“Tell me that you like that, Omega. Tell me that you have never had any other Alpha being able to satisfy you like I will satisfy you tonight!” he growls, and you swallow and stare up at him with defiance glowing in your normally hazel-green but now deep red shimmering eyes.

“You yet have to prove that you will be able to satisfy me completely, Alpha!” you hear yourself hiss, your words a clear challenge for him to prove himself worthy your surrender. You might only be a dark planet that cannot shine on its own, but shining stars need their planets as much as the planets need their stars because without their faithful companions, suns would be lonely travelers and the universe a dead place without blooming life.

He is the Alpha, the one in charge, but he needs you as his Omega just as much as you need him, because no Alpha can exist without an Omega circling faithfully around them.

His eyes light up at your challenge and he picks up the pace and starts to move faster. Hot and musky sweat is dripping from his forehead down onto your face, and you instinctively try to catch the salty drops with your tongue. His gaze follows your tongue and he growls again, suddenly bending down to capture your lips in a bruising kiss and bury his tongue deep in your dry mouth.

You battle for dominance with him for a moment before you let him claim you, and his kiss becomes less heated and more tender when you admit your sweet defeat and wrap your arms and your long legs around his slim but strong body. You have found a steady rhythm, the two of you moving in perfect unison against each other, and you can feel the tension of your release build at the end of your spine, electric jolts of painful pleasure spreading out from your groin into every cell of your body until you can feel them even in your fingertips.

Your neglected cock cranes its head and pokes against his worked out abs with every thrust, and the way he pistons in and out of your secret core in this relentless and fast pace makes you gasp and mewl into his mouth and your body tense up with your approaching orgasm.

You need to feel him deeper, you need him to crawl under your skin and right into your soul. You need him to go faster and end this painful and yet sweet torture, and you need him to make this last forever at the same time.

He feels perfect inside you, smooth silk and velvet over hard steel gliding in and out of you so wonderfully, and you marvel briefly about your astonishing body that produces more and more slick to make your passionate and desperate coupling as easy and pleasurable as you had never imagined it to be even in your wildest dreams.

“Marco, my Alpha, please, I need you, need to feel you! Make me come, claim me, fill me up and knot me!” you beg him when the pleasure becomes too much to bear, you are far too gone to fight against him any longer. He throws his head back when he hears you beg for his mercy, his roar of triumph and victory echoing loudly in his bedroom.

“You're mine, Omega, only mine!” Yes, your are his, only his, but he isn't yours, and this is what makes your heart break every minute of the long and lonely days you have spent without him even looking at you ever since you've first seen him and fallen in love with him right there and then.

You hadn't noticed his hand snaking its way between your connected bodies until you feel it around your twitching dick, warm and calloused fingers closing around your proud erection. The salty wetness his merciless pummeling has milked from you makes it easy for him to stroke you in time to his thrusts, and the double onslaught on your senses pulls your ecstasy from you without any chance for you to hold yourself back.

The next burning wave of your heat washes over you like hot lava erupting from a volcano and you hear yourself scream his name when your hips arch from the bed that violently that he almost loses his balance. Your pleasure erupts from your throbbing dick and bristles all over his fingers in fast jets, coating your bellies and rolling down on your heaving flanks until you fear that you will black out with the force of your climax.

Your pulsing walls clench around his thick manhood in time to your shots, milking his own orgasm from him when you lose yourself in the throes of passion. He follows you over the edge with his next thrust, another roar of triumph and ecstasy fleeing his lips. You don't know how you manage to keep your eyes open to watch him come undone, and the waves of pride and happiness surging through you when you witness his pleasure and complete satisfaction fulfill you more than your own satisfaction does.

He is glorious in his release, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, his handsome male features suffused with his pleasure. His lips are red and swollen from your kisses, and you can see his pulse thrumming under the smooth skin of his vulnerable throat. Your teeth ache with the need to sink themselves deep into his flesh and mark him as your Alpha and your mate visible for everyone, but you are not allowed to do that, and you bite down on your lip again instead.

His throaty moans and grunts are the sweetest noises you have ever listened to, and another wave of pleasure and lust makes you arch up against him when his knot swells deep inside you and he shoots more of his hot seed into your secret core, filling you with his claim.

He drops down on you, crushing you with his weight and panting into your ear, but you don't try to push him away but only pull him closer. You bury your face in the warm crook of his shoulder, inhaling greedily his unique scent like a junkie.

He smells of Alpha and sweat and sex, but mostly he smells of Marco, the man you love more than you have ever loved anybody else in your entire life. You lie like this for a while, still tied together by his thick Alpha knot, and you can feel tears prick behind your closed eyelids when he turns his head a little bit to dab tender kisses onto your damp hair and your cheek.

His body is pliant in your arms now, and he's purring like a sated and contented little tomcat, but you know that this is only because of the heat of the moment, because he feels satisfied and pleasantly exhausted after our ardent coupling.

Soon enough, he will be clear and sober again, and you dread the moment when he will finally raise his head and look at you, the moment when you will see the realization and disappointment in his eyes when he looks down at you and sees you instead of the one he really wants.

The moment comes much sooner than you had hoped it would, and you tense up and slowly open your eyes when he lifts his head from your shoulder to gaze down at you.

Your throat tightens and your heart clenches when you return his thoughtful glance, readying yourself for the inevitable. A soft sigh escapes his lips and you can't detect the emotion darkening his still slightly red amber-green eyes when he lets his eyes travel down over your face.

The moment of truth has come, and you try to keep your face impassive when he opens his mouth to whisper the name you have feared to hear coming from his lips for hours by now. The name of the other star of his universe, of the sun that shines just as brightly as Marco Reus shines.

You are only a dark planet, but your rival is a sparkling star lightening up the dark sky with his bright light, and you know that you can never win against him.

You swallow and hold your breath, waiting for the man you love to say the name and break your heart with one single word.

Marco licks over his lips and sighs again. The seconds stretch to minutes, to hours and to days – to an entire lifetime and just when you think that you can't stand the silence any longer, Marco takes in a deep breath and whispers the name.


End file.
